One Train Ride Can Change Alot
by Aliciaemp
Summary: A little oneshot with some fluffy Scorose and how they came to be a couple. Of course with a little encouragement from overbearing relatives.


**AN: So this is both my first oneshot and Scorose fanfiction... Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...sigh.**

* * *

The Hogwarts Express chuffed along the countryside at a leisurely pace. The green hills and crystal rivers rolled by as Rose trekked the hallway looking for a free cabin. There was only so much Rose could take of her family, especially with Hugo and Lily almost bouncing round the cabin in their excitement to get back to school. Like the rest of the family it was a third home to them- after their own house and the Burrow of course.

Rose traced her hand along the doors as she passed them, deep in thought. Yes she did love her family very much but- Her thoughts we cut off when the train shuddered, waking her from her thoughts, now conscious enough to notice the shock of red hair. So she dived into the nearest cabin, slamming the door shut behind her and shoving the curtain across it. She stood for a moment, listening intently to through the door, her ear pressed against it. The loud footsteps of undoubtedly Fred's (you just learn these things) marched passed and faded. That was close.

She leaned back slowly onto the seat enjoying the lucky escape from the family. The seat welcomed her; it seemed she really was in luck with the empty cabin as well.

Until the noticed the questioning look on the face of the boy opposite her. Damn she thought. He noticed the look on her face and chuckled slightly.

"Who is it this time?" he asked with his infamous smirk and knowing look.  
"Fred, I'm sure of it." Rose smiled back at him.  
"Nah I think it was Al." The blond replied whilst leaning back into his own seat and putting his legs up next to her.

"You are wrong, that was Fred because he was ginger, I think you'll find Al has black hair so one for Rose naught to Scorp."  
"Whatever, I will win as always."  
She shook he head and placed her feet over his legs. They had always had this running score board since first year when they met, and now, well, the competition was fierce to say the least.

The two Gryffindor sat in a comfortable silence in the cabin. This was what it was always like, a nice break from the noise of her family. Or a healthy discussion on Quidditch or anything really that came to mind. In the holidays when he came round they would curl up on the windowsill with a good book. And he would magically bring the peace. Or chaos as they were very good at setting up pranks to rival Fred's. But as Scorpius's parents weren't too happy with the sorting he was welcomed in the holidays more often than not. Even her dad was fond of him- even if he wouldn't admit it. Scorp was always there and the two were often known as inseparable around school and home.

The train lurched and she was once again knocked from her thoughts and ended on the floor in a tangle with Scorpius. He opened his eyes to find her face right in front of his. A light blush evident on her freckled cheeks, her Weasley hair in a mess. He wasn't too different, a blush evident on his cheeks. It wasn't like they'd never been this close before but she looked so beautiful and him so handsome, like an ice prince. For once the two were speechless, the unspoken words evident.

Rose broke the silence first,

" Scorp, I was, um, err..." She stuttered as his gaze lasted on hers.

"Yes err I'll just get up then err..."  
He began to stand awkwardly when Rose grabbed his face with both hand and brought his lips to hers. The impulse even shocked her. The kiss was full of passion or love, like in the books she sometimes read, but it was light and soft and just felt so right. At first he was unsure but like Rose it was perfect. But it stopped all too quickly when they broke apart to look catch up with what just happened he saw a flash of ginger. He stood and got up in record speed unsure of how to feel.

He flew to attention his pale face flushed bright red. He also ran a nervous hand through his hair and stared with horror filled eyes behind her. Rose, confused started to wring her hands in embarrassment. Unsure on what she had done, or why she had even done it.

"Scorp I'm sorry... I didn't mean to, it's just I..."  
She faltered into nothingness and looked down at her hands. Scorpius shook his head vigorously and lifted her up to turn and see the whole clan staring at them through the door, grins spread across them all like a pack of goofy clowns.

"Bout time!" Albus exclaimed while everyone else either laughed or nodded their heads.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked tentatively.

"Well" Fred continued. "Al and possibly took a bet on how long it would take for you to get, you know." He ended in an evil smirk.

"Albus what do you mean?!" Scorpius was glad to see the loud Rose returning.

"Well Rosie we all knew you'd get together eventually, I mean seriously! If only you could see yourselves!"

"Al!" Her short temper quickly surfaced, Rose did not like things going on behind her back. Scorpius placed a reassuring hand on her waist to calm her down. The family only smiled wider at that and plunged into the cabin, filling it quickly, sitting down any where they could fit.

"Not much really, promise Rose." Albus shut the door so they no longer had an escape route.

"You know I hate you right?" Rose queried. Scorpius sat down in the last seat now that the storm on Rose was almost over, this happened alot. Rose gave everyone her best glare and gave a sigh of defeat. She took a deep breath and sat down on Scorpius's lap.

"Happy now" she queried.

"Practically thrilled" He replied. And laughed through her nervous smile.

Whilst everyone was distracted Scorpius asked Rose with an unusual shyness.

"So what-what does this make us now" She leaned back against him further as an answer.

"This" She replied. He returned her smile,

"I like this" He hugged her closer, happy with the revelation. Though Dad would probably be furious it wasn't up to him. Then again it just meant he could spend more time with her. Droco Malfoy was still furius that he was a Gryiffindor. Someone wolf whistled in the background, undoubtedly Lily (you just know these things) and the Hogwarts Express continued to chuff through the country side.

The rest of the train ride was spent in chaos of exploding snap and Weasley dare- a supurb edition invented by Hugo. It was lucky no one was a prefect to get them in trouble with the fun they had with Uncle Gorges prank book. Rose decided she liked her nosy family after all and the prankster it brought out in Scorpius. Oh the fun they would have this year. She leaned back against his legs and smiled as he played with her hair. If only she'd kissed him sooner.

* * *

**AN: So what did you think, I would really like to know so I can improve and all that. Thankyou for reading and please spare the time to review!**


End file.
